The True Story of Leather and Chocolate
by Mari Kazara
Summary: Reformated cause the stupid thing kept downloading it wrong. The boys have a Wammy Man's Night where they get Mello to share about the true story of Leather and chocolate.


Hello, all you Blind Date: DNE Fans. I'm stuck sick in bed and the idea for this story came from eq-iq wanting to know the truth behind Mello's comment about leather and chocolate. (see chapter 13).

I put this story in skit form because it was just easier to write that way. Oh, and italic are used for conversations that took place in the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leather and Chocolate-The True Story**

Matt: I think this Wammy's Annual Man's Night is a great idea.

Mello: Yeah, we need time to act like men, without any dumb females nagging at us all the time.

Near: Personally, I find girls irritating and irrational.

L: Nobody here could find dates for Saturday night, right.

Matt: That is sadly true, but it does not get in the way of fact that male bounding should take place between I, Mello, Near, L, and Watari…….Watari?! What is he doing here? He is too old to bond.

Watari: I am merely here to serve refreshments. Your tea, gentlemen.

Mello :( sarcastically) What? No tea cozy?

Watari: Where did I put those?

Matt: Watari this Man' Night, we have to do man things.

L: What "Man" things were we planning to do, exactly?

Matt: How about video games?

Mello: Matt, you always play video games?

L: Eating junk food?

Mello: We are eating.

Near: Chess, anyone?

Mello: Shut up, Near.

Watari: If I may make a suggestion?

L: You Watari?

Watari: In my youth in Oxford, many a frolicsome night was spent in the giving and exchanging of interesting and humorous tales.

L: You want us to tell stories and share secrets!

Near: (sarcastic) Why don't we also make fudge and do each others hair.

Matt: Wait a second…..the sharing of secrets, huh? Well, I can think of one secret that needs to be told.

Mello: Why are you looking at me?

Matt: Because I want to hear the true story of……….leather and chocolate.

L: I have always wanted to know the truth about that story.

Watari: Oh, well, why you are telling scandals tales, I'll bring these dishes to be washed.

Mello: I guess it's time; there is no getting around it.

Matt: Brilliant.

It was that raining Friday night about three months ago, when everyone got stuck at the Wammy House…

I was downstairs, making my eight o' clock cocoa, when I heard the sound of soft footstep behind me.

_Misa: Hello is anyone down here. Oh, it you…..Mello._

Mello: She was wearing one of those cute little nightdresses… you know the kind I mean.

All in unison: Yeah, we know what you mean.

_Mello: I'm just down here making some hot cocoa._

_Misa: Oh, really?_

Mello: She came closer and closer to me, until we we're only a few inches apart.

_Misa: There is something you should know about hot cocoa, Mello…….it has to be very, very…..hot._

Mello: Slowly she leaned forward; her arm went around me and….

Matt: Yeah?

Mello: And over to the stove handle and that airhead turned the gas range all the way to high. I think she was trying to scald me to death.

_Mello: Get away from that stove, you pyro, you want to set the house on fire._

_Misa: I like my cocoa hot._

_Mello: This isn't for you, this is for me! Get out!_

_Misa: You big meanie_.

Mello: Then that bimbo threw her bunny slipper at me.

Near: Again?

Matt: So what happened next?

Mello: Let me see. Oh, yes, my hot chocolate had reached that perfect temperature, when Light entered the room.

_Light: You look very interesting in that apron, Mello._

_Mello: I don't want to get any chocolate on my leather pants._

_Light: Really?_

Mello: Suddenly he grabbed me, threw me to the floor and there he was on top of me.

_Mello: What are you doing?_

_Light: I can't help it!_

_Mello: What!_

Near: And?

_Light: I slipped on that stupid slipper someone left lying in the middle of the floor! I could have broken my neck._

_Mello: It was your stupid girlfriend who left it there._

_Light: Oh, really? Well, then I apologize like a gentlemen. Now can I have some hot chocolate?_

_Mello: Sorry, I don't share my hot chocolate with gentleman._

_Light: I get you for this, wait and see._

L: It's a good thing he left his notebook home that day.

Mello: Yeah, I guess so. Anyway after he left, I poured my now perfect chocolate into my mega-cup and went to sit down on the couch in the den.

L: The leather couch?

Mello: Yes. It was then that Near entered the room.

Near: No, Mello you not going to tell them!

Mello: Near, I think it's time, they deserve to know. They're our friends, they won't judge.

Near: ………Alright.

Mello: As I said before Near entered the room.

_Near: Mello, are you in here?_

_Mello: Near, what are you doing in here so late?_

_Near: Mello, there is something I must say to you._

_Mello: What? You wet the bed?_

_Near: Please don't make this harder than it has to be._

_Mello: Okay, Near, I'll listen._

_Near: Sometime hatred is only a guise to hide once true feeling. We lie about it to others; we even lie about it to ourselves. But one day you wake up and find that you can't hide it anymore and you have to speak the truth. _

_Mello, I love………_

_Matt: L stops chewing on that cupcake wrapper._

_L: Oh, sorry._

Mello: Where was I? Oh, yes.

_Near: Mello, I love…….._

_Mello: Yes?_

_Near: Chocolate._

_Mello: You do? But you always told everyone you hated chocolate._

_Near: That because loving chocolate was your thing and I didn't want everyone to think that I was copying you._

_Mello: Loving chocolate is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact it just proves that you're human, like the rest of us._

_Near: Really?_

_Mello: Go get a mug from the kitchen and I share my hot cocoa with you._

Matt: Then what happened?

Mello: We drank our cocoa and went to bed.

Matt: That's it?

L: Well, it's good that the chocolate struck a kinship between you.

Mello: Chocolate does that.

Matt: Is that the end of the story?

Mello: Of course, not. I shall continue. Now the hot cocoa was not enough to cure my chocolate craving so around midnight, I went downstairs to seek the food I desired.

It was then that I saw L stagger in to the room, stinking drunk.

Near: L was drunk?

L: I was?

Mello: Yes.

L: Let me think. Oh, yes it was the time that they slip me that rum cake that was 70% proof.

Mello: As he stumbled in the room his eyes fell upon me. I felt fear when I saw the longing and hunger in them. I tried to flee but he grabbed me and threw me to the floor.

_Mello: Let me go, L._

_L: Mmmmm…… you smell like leather and chocolate._

_I waited and waited for so long for you to realize. You've known it, you've seen it my eyes._

_Mello: No, L this is wrong! You can't do this!_

_L: I know it's wrong, but I just don't care anymore, Mello……_

Mello: Then he pinned me to the ground………

Near: Yes?

Mello: And stole my special Lambourne Deluxe German chocolate right out of my hand.

Matt: You're chocolate?

Mello: You know they made the best chocolate in the world and now the company no longer exist. I only have 99 bars left.

L: I had one of your utmost delicious Lamboune Deluxe German chocolate bars and I don't remember it.

Mello: Serves you right. I mean, a detective, stealing.

L: I never knew I was a mean drunk.

Matt: So what happen next?

Mello: Well, I had to get another chocolate bar and then I went back to bed. But I dreamt of chocolate and when I woke up my cravings could not be denied. So slowly I headed down stairs again. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard steps behind me.

_B: Hello, Mello._

_Mello: Beyond Birthday? Is that you?_

_B: I come back…..back for what could not forget. Back for what I left behind._

_Mello: B?_

_B: The Jam! You know the jam here is much better than anything they got in the Americas. I mean a decent marmalade is not to be found._

_Mello: B, this is not a jam fanfic, this is a chocolate fanfic._

_B: Really?_

_Mello: Yes, this is humor, I would try drama, maybe horror._

_B: Thank you, I'll do that. Sorry, I interrupted._

_Mello: That all, right._

Mello: Where was I? Oh, yes I was going back into the kitchen. I looking in the refrigerator and saw what I was looking for. Strawberries. I took out my fondue set and stared to warm up the chocolate. That's when Matt entered the room.

Near: Matt?

Matt: No way, you're not going to talk about this are you?

Mello: You asked for the whole story.

Matt: You said you forgave me for that night.

Mello: I did Matt, but I couldn't forget.

Near: Go on with the story.

Mello: The chocolate was perfect. I dipped the strawberry in it, but I got too much chocolate on it and it dripped all over my hand and my leather wristband.

_Matt: Hello, Mello._

_Mello: Matt?_

_Matt: I see, you got chocolate all over your hand. Let me clean it off for you._

Mello: He took my hand and brought it close to him. Then I couldn't help give out a groan….

Near: What happened?

Mello: His stepped on my foot, grabbed my strawberries and chocolate and took off.

L: Really, Matt?

Matt: I have a weakness for strawberries and chocolate, okay. I had to clean his room for a month to make it up to him.

Mello: I know and I almost forgave you.

Near: Is that the end?

Mello: No, but it is almost over. Even though I had no strawberries I decided I still wanted melted chocolate so I warmed it up in a normal pan. When it was ready, I poured it into a bowl and headed to my room. That was when then, I saw Watari.

Everyone: Watari!

Mello: Yes, he was standing there looking at me.

_Watari: Mello, I have something for you._

Mello: He came closer and closer…….

Matt: Yeah and…….

Mello: He slipped on Misa's slipper, (she still hadn't picked it up yet) and he dropped all the contents of the paper bag he was carrying into my chocolate.

_Watari: My leather bookmark._

_Mello: You got leather in my chocolate._

_Watari: You got chocolate on my leather._

_Mello: I wonder……_

Matt: You ate your chocolate with a leather bookmarker?

Mello: It was great.

L: Sounds interesting.

Mello: I thought you might say that. Watari!

Watari: Your chocolate with leather bookmarkers, gentleman.

Near: This is good.

Matt: This is great. We should have guy's night more

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heheheheh, did you have fun reading this. I know I had fun writing it.

Please Review.


End file.
